midnightcabaretfandomcom-20200213-history
I'm a Failure, Nobody's Getting Naked
Weekly show performed May 15, 2009 MCs: Sarah and Michael Cast Isaiah Pittman Liam O'Brien Rachel Dyner-Hamolsky Lukas Fauset Audrey Moyce Christina Sweeney Sarah Livant Shannon Lippert Michael Mietlicki Carl Sailor Caroline Pless Nikki Reinhardt Andrew Bustria The Program Wiggle Ward by Sarah with Andrew, Rachel, Tony, Liam, and Nikki I'm a Success; Nobody's Getting Naked by and with Christina Primal Scream by Cabaret with EVERYONE Why Did Shannon Want This Piece to Happen So Badly? by Sarah with Andrew, Nikki, Liam, Shannon, Caroline, Tony and Rachel Essential Authoritative Indispensable by Bill Watterson, Adapted by Liam and Isaiah with Liam, Isaiah, and Rachel Cult? Sure! by Carl with Carl, Michael, Tony, Caroline, Sarah, and Christina Rule 34, Just For Sarah by Shannon with Michael, Tony, Nikki, and Caroline Tony Wants a Warning, But The Song is by Tally Hall by Michael with "I like to think of it as a shared experience". OMG their adohraibel by Andrew with Andrew and Nikki Don't Eat Orange Snow by Christina with Michael, Carl, Tony, Caroline, Sarah, and Nikki Bells and Bells and Bells and Bells and Bells by Liam with Sarah, Shannon, Isaiah, Tony, Caroline, Rachel, Christina, Michael, and Carl The Actual Show Order Because there were 'hidden pieces' during this show, an alternate piece list has been provided, documenting the entire production. Pieces that are starred were not listed in the program. 1. Wiggle Ward-Wiggle coma-by Sarah with Andrew Rachel Tony Liam Nikki 2. I'm a Success; Nobody's Getting Naked!-Card tricks-by Christina with Christina 3. *Hide and Seek 1 4. Primal Scream-Primal Scream-by Cabaret with EVERYONE 5. Why Did Shannon Want This Piece to Happen So Badly?-Andrew is Angry-by Sarah with Andrew Nikki Liam Shnanna Caroline Tony Rachel 6. *Hide and seek 2 7. Essential Authoritative Indispensable-Calvin and Hobbes-By Bill Watterson, Adapted by Liam and Isaiah with Liam Isaiah Rachel 8. Cult? Sure!-End of the World-By Carl with Carl Michael Tony Caroline Sarah Christina 9. *Hide and Seek 3 10. Rule 34, Just For Sarah-Oobi-by Shannon with Michael Tony Nikki Caroline 11. Tony Wants a Warning, But The Song is By Tally Hall-Naked-by Michael with I like to think of it as a shared experience 12. Andrew’s song-by Andrew with Andrew and Nikki 13. *Hide and Seek 4 14. Don't Eat Orange Snow-Fanta Claus-by Christina with Michael Carl Tony and caroline Sarah Nikki 15. Bells and Bells and Bells and Bells and Bells-Sound of Music-by Liam with Sarah Shannon Isaiah Tony Caroline Rachel Liam Christina, Michael and Carl The Program These stories were listed on the back of the program: The Birth of AquaVenus AquaVenus, the youngest daughter of the sea-king Poseidon was born as the sea boiled, stepping on shore out of a clam shell- an EVIL clam shell. From the moment this demonic child of Neptune came into being, she was a force of absolute injustice, and was finally exiled from her aquatic kingdom when she attempted to usurp her father in the infamous sea cucumber uprising of '06. She now spends her days and nights plotting her return to the sea, a day that all of the denizens of the deep live dreading... kind of. The Origin of Conundrum Tobias Tipps was an ordinary club space monitor, when suddenly his life was changed forever by the bite of a radioactive stapler. With those puncture wounds, he became Conundrum, the Riddle of Wrong! Known throughout the land for his pussling puzzles of puzzlement, Conundrum will some day clain dominion over the wester hemisphere with his daring plots. His inventions of doom strike fear in the hearts of heroes worldwide! He also enjoys su doku and discussing Jane Austen novels with his book club. Trivia Contrary to the title, a total of three people were naked onstage that evening--Michael Mietlicki, Caroline Pless and Eli Colasante. Yes, this was the night of dubious nakedity. A somewhat controversial show. Category:Weekly Shows